1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearing article having improved wear comfort and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed disposable underpants 1 (wearing article) 1 of the trunks type formed with a body opening 1a and both leg openings 1b and having elastic members 2 for waist attached around the body opening 1a under a stretched state in widthwise direction as shown in FIG. 16 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-224615).
If an absorbent is attached to a crotch part 1c of such disposable underpants, the disposable underpants can be used as a pants-type diaper or training parts for infants and small children or incontinence underpants for adults.
There have been also disclosed pants-type fitting articles having an absorbent including elastic members attached to the inner surface thereof (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 2002-209942, 2002-320641, 2003-19163).
There has been also disclosed pants-type absorbent article in which elastic members are arranged at a crotch part and a back part (back body) (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-93462).
However, the above trunks-type disposable underpants 1 are complicated in construction and have had a problem in productivity.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a wearing article which is simple and easy to produce, and a method for producing the same.